


You saved me

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I'm very bad summaries, but this is a story i came up with when i was supposed to be sleeping last night , I do not have an idea of who came, but I hope you enjoy it!





	You saved me

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene is based on the episode 23 with some obvious changes, than the rest is just Alex and Sam being a bit awkward and gay together,hope you all enjoy!

Sam turned around the DEO walls with ruby, they were looking for Alex, Lena and Kara, she had decided this morning that they needed to thank everyone for everything for the help with both Reign and Ruby, she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight this battle alone;

‘’Hey you guys’’ Ruby exclaimed and ran towards Alex that was walking with both Kara and Lena, she hugged each of them saying ''thank you’’

‘’ Well, we came to say thank you but it seems Ruby just did that for the both of us’’ she laughed a little

‘’You all saved my mom and helped me through it all, i know i wasn’t making it easy for you even though you were only trying to help me, and I’m sorry for that Alex’’ she knew she had given Alex a hard time, but she was so scare during that time she just couldn’t help it, she looked at Alex with a bit of a guilt look on her face;

‘’That wasn’t your fault kid, i know you were really scare, i can’t even imagine everything that went through your head during that time, I’m just glad this is all over and we all are ok, no need to worry’’ she wink down at Ruby giving her a reassuring smile than looked back up at Sam, Lena saw the exchanging looks and smile a bit before saying;

‘’Kara baby, what you said we take ruby to lunch at that game place you two like?’’ she gave Kara and Ruby a big smile, at the mention of food and games Kara’s face lit up;

‘’YES, can we go now please?’’ she pout a little to Lena even though she knew she didn’t need all that to convince the girl, Lena just laugh at the fact that Kara was even more excited than Ruby and replied;

‘’Of course we can, come on kids let’s go to the car’’ while she was still talking she felt Kara’s hands on her back and felt wind on her face while Kara supersped them to the car;

'’I will bring they home later’’ she tried to scream at Alex and Sam, but wasn’t sure they heard as the 3 of them were practically outside at her car’s door by the time she finished her sentence.

When they were finally alone, Sam looked deeply into Alex’s eyes and started;

‘’I’m really thankful for everything what you all did for me, but mostly I’m thankful for what you did for Ruby, I know you all helped, but you, you stayed by her side during the whole thing, helping her, talking, explaining and reassuring her while still giving everything you had in here to try and help me too’’ Sam paused, with a few tears in her eyes, then she toke a deep breath and finished;

‘’And for that I will be forever thankful for you’’ Ruby was the most precious thing to Sam, Alex knew that even though she wasn’t a mother yet, she imagine the same felling she has for Kara just a bit stronger because your child really is and will always be your responsibility. Alex didn’t know what to say, but she saw that Sam was still crying a bit and tried to reassure her;

‘’Hey, it’s ok, i did what I knew was right and would do it all again if it was necessary, i will always protect the both of you, ok?’’ Sam looked at her again with a little smile and nodded; suddenly Alex looked at her and said;

‘’HEY,why don’t we take advantage that Lena is with our kids’’ she stopped a few seconds to laugh with Sam then continued;

‘’why don’t we go out somewhere, to celebrate that all this mess is over and enjoy the peace and quiet time before the next storm?’’ she asked looking right into Sam’s eyes, she didn’t want to assume or rush anything, but there was no harm in trying, besides even if it didn’t work they would at least have had a good time together, with her line of work she didn’t got to do it many times.

‘’well yes, that will be good, there has been a good while since I last went out without Ruby or her friends’’ Sam replied;

‘’Where would you like to go?’’ Alex asked;

‘’ I don’t know, whatever you like is ok with me’’ Sam smiled at her;

‘’Ok, how about we go home and change and I will pick you up in 40 minutes, sounds good?’’

‘’yeah, sure, see you soon’’ she smiled and waved at Alex.

Alex bit her lip then ran to her car to go home to get ready.

45 minutes later she was knocking into Sam’s door, she was nervously fidgeting with her bracelet and fixing her hair every five seconds, a minute later Sam opened the door, she was using a blue dress with a belt and white heels, nothing fancy, but that didn’t meant she wasn’t looking beautiful;

‘’Wow’’ Alex whisper then she shocked her head ‘’I mean, hi, you look really pretty’’, she corrected herself, looking down blushing, she was usually a very composed person, but everyone losses a bit of control sometimes; Sam smiled and replied;

‘’Thank you, you look really pretty too’’ Alex was wearing a white shirt with black stripes, black pants, leather jacket and black heels.

‘’Thank you. Well, should we go?’’

‘’ Oh yeah, come on’’ Sam said, laughing a bit and following her to the car.

The car ride wasn’t long, they talked a bit and when the silence became too awkward Alex turned the radio on, 10 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, went to their table and stared looking at the menu.

When they had settled Alex tried to break the silence and start a conversation;

‘’So, have you been felling good since you went back home yesterday?’’

‘’Yeah, i have been feeling great since, i woke up this morning with more energy, i cooked breakfast with Ruby then we play a few games before we change to go talk to you guys at the DEO, I was going to call but she insisted we needed to thank personally, and I’m glad she did’’ she said smiling at Alex, who immediately stopped starring at her and hid her face behind the menu blushing and with a silly smile on her face, ‘’this is going well so far’’ she thought with herself and started to sip on her water;

‘’You know, Ruby has been telling me I need to go out more, see someone again, have someone my age to talk to, she said she loves to go out with me but feels that I need to do some stuff for myself, sometimes I think she’s smarter than me, yesterday, when we were back home, after we made dinner she asked me why I didn’t ask you out and…’’  
she was interrupted by Alex suddenly sitting up couching, chocking on her water.

‘’Are you ok?’’ Sam asked sounding concern, getting up of her sit to go and try help Alex, Alex just put her hand over Sam’s and shocked her head, then finally toke a deep breath and said;

'’It’s ok, i’m ok’’, Sam breath in relief then kept going;

‘’Anyway, i spent the night thinking about it, i thought about sending a message, but i got nervous and changed my mind, in the morning, during the ride to the DEO i was trying to prepare myself to ask you out, but then i chicken out again, but then you asked me and I was trying to control myself not to embarrass me in front of every agent there’’ she finished giggling a bit and looking back up at Alex who was finally breathing normally again but was looking a bit shock;

‘’you really want to ask me out?’’ Alex asked a bit nervous and looking expectantly at Sam;

‘’Yes, actually i’ve been wanting to for a while, but I just paid attention to it yesterday when Ruby asked me’’

‘’why?’’ she asked so fast and so low she was sure if Sam had average hearing she wouldn’t have heard, she didn’t even meant to say it out loud, it just sort of came out on its own, so there she was blushing again;

‘’Well, you are smart, funny and really beautiful, why wouldn’t i want to go out with you?’’

‘’You think i’m beautiful?’’ she asked whit tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall;

‘’yes, beautiful AND smart AND funny, and a lot of other stuff too, you are strong, you care about everyone else first, you’re amazing at your job, Ruby loves and look up at you, you saved me, Alex Danvers you are amazing’’ she finished holding both Alex’s hands and smiling at her;

‘’Thank you, you are all of that too and you also have an amazing taste in lollipop’’ they laughed then order they food, they ate mostly in silence, just exchanging a few words sometimes, but this time it wasn’t a awkward silence, there was soft music playing in the back, they also steal looks at each other’s and laughed every time one caught the other. They couldn’t decide who was going to pay so they both did and went to Alex’s car;

‘’So, did you had fun?’’ Alex asked opening the car doors for them to enter;

‘’Yes, thank you so much for this Alex, i really needed this’’ Sam said with a sincere smile.

‘’You’re welcome, i just wanted to apologize for that scene with chocking on my water’’

‘’Oh, it’s…’’ she was interrupted;

‘’And for the crying’’

‘’Alex…’’

‘’I just wanted you to have a good time and I embarrassed you, it’s just that sometimes I doubt myself a little and…’’ Sam reach with one hand the back of Alex’s neck and the other on Alex cheek and stopped Alex’s rambling with a deep kiss, they stayed like this for a while and then Sam started;

‘’It’s ok, you didn’t embarrassed me, you have been under a lot of pressure, I can understand you getting emotional, you are amazing, you are special and I’m very lucky to be here with you right now’’ she dint let go of Alex for a second, she just leaned in and placed her forehead on Alex’s then closed her eyes. Alex gave her a little kiss and finally spoke again after a minute;

‘’Thank you, for everything’’, Sam just smiled. After a couple of minutes Sam spoke again;

‘’I don’t want to ruin the moment, but we probably should go back home, Lena will bring the Kids back soon’’ they both stared laughing again;

‘’Yeah it’s true, let’s go’’ they buckle in and Alex’ drove Sam back home.  
When they arrived Alex toke a deep breath and asked;

‘’Would you like to do this again some time?’’

‘’Of course,''She smiled ''Ruby have a birthday party next Friday, she is going to sleep over at her friend’s house, you could come around dinner time, some say I’m an amazing cooker’’ she giggle a bit and looked back at Alex;

‘’Sounds perfect, around 19:30 is ok?’’ Alex asked;

‘’Perfect’’ Sam said then gave Alex another kiss ‘’see you then, text me when you get home, bye’’ she waved from outside the car, Alex waved back and drove away with a silly smile on her face, she decided to go to Kara’s apartment instead of hers, she really want to tell her sister everything that happened, so she drove there and let herself in to wait for Kara, she placed her keys at the table and picked up her phone to text Sam;

‘’I’m home, text me tomorrow and call if you need anything, good night and tell Ruby I send a kiss!’’ ‘’will do, good night Alex, thank you again for everything bye’’ she finished her message with a heart and Alex felt herself melt, she fell face first on the couch trying to stop the silly smile splattered on her face that didn’t seem to leave her face all day, but she wasn’t complaining.

She ended up falling asleep waiting for her sister but woke up a few hours later to the smell of food and they ate and talked for hours and the smiled didn’t left her face for a moment, not even after Kara said ‘’ I knew you liked Sam, you just can’t hide that cute silly smile every time you saw her’’ that was followed by a pillow on her face that Alex threw while trying to hide her smile but falling miserly, she decided to stay over for the night ,so they watched a movie, obviously Kara chose romance, she rolled her eyes but didn’t said anything, then they changed and went to sleep, dreaming with Sam all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme , and tips on how i can improve on my writing is also welcome.  
> If anyone want a picture of the clothes i used for inspiration for Sam and Alex's outfit you can send a ask or a message on my tumblr


End file.
